Gomen
by Dolphin-Gaurdian
Summary: IchijoXShiki story takes place a few months before Ch 34. Shiki is having nightmare and goes to his lovers room for comfort


Hello, well let's see I wanted to do this thing where I either update or add a new story at least once a month

Hello, well let's see I wanted to do this thing where I either update or add a new story at least once a month. And since Vampire Knights just got interesting I thought I would make this little story. Thanks for reading please review so I know it doesn't totally suck.

Disclaimer; I don't own Vampire Knights

IchijoXShiki or TakumaXSenri , they're the same thing but some people don't know that.

Ichijo Takuma looked outside, light streaming inside the quiet Night Class dorm. The other where sleeping, the only ones usually awake at this hour was Kuran Kaname and himself, and occasionally Aido. He crossed his arms, as he leaned against the window in his own private room. His eyes glance over the bed, it was tempting to fall asleep but he's assistance might be needed for Kaname-sama. Kaname was much too proper to wake him even if he was in rare but dire need of contact to Ichijo Corporation. He felt guilty, knowing that he would soon betray his second closest friend. A soft, hesitant know on the door brought Ichijo out of his daze. He gracefully walked over and opened it with a cheery smile, flowers floating in the air.

"Hello-" Ichijo was cut off when a tangle of brown hair flung itself into his neck shaking slightly in Ichijo's arms. Ichijo's face grew solemn; he took Shiki's chin with his fingers and lifted his head to eye level.

"Senri…are you having those nightmare again," Ichijo whispered, " of _him_?"

Shiki nodded, his usually emotionless eyes where wide, his mouth open to say something but at a loss for words so instead he clung tighter to Ichijo's neck.

"…Hmm," Ichijo put his hands on his chin in mock thought, "so…do you want to stay here?" Shiki a light blush formed over the top of his cheeks as he adverted his eyes, snuggling closer before nodding.

Ichijo closed his eyes and rubbed Shiki's head gently smiling.

"But Senri," Ichijo usually overly happy face was replaced by a smirk, "there is a price you have to pay for sharing my bed."

Shiki looked up and nodding excitedly. He reached up and kissed Ichijo gently,

"I'm willing to pay the price."

Ichijo captured Shiki's lips once more, and he pushed the shorter boy onto the silken bed. Shiki moaned into the kiss as Ichijo added his tongue. The battle for dominance was short lived as Ichijo quickly took control. Both pulled back for air, Ichijo only taking a second before making his way down Shiki's neck leaving bite marks in his stead. Ripping Shiki's shirt and his own, Ichijo gracefully tied Shiki's arms together. Shiki moaned when he felt all the blood rush down to the lower regions as Ichijo began to grind there hips together.

" you make such cute noises Senri " Ichijo whispered into his ear. Shiki opened his mouth, showing his fang teeth, to moan out again

"ah…ah…Takuma…ah…more…Ah please" Shiki whimpered out. Ichijo smirked as he trailed down to his pants and using one of his fangs slowly unzip Shiki's zipper. Pulling down the younger vampire's pants off quickly, he nuzzled the still clothed erection. Shiki let out a loud moan.

"Please Takuma" Shiki whispered desperately.

Ichijo smiled happily,

"hai hai, Shiki-kuuuun."

Shiki shivered as once more Ichijo displayed a perfect performance of a bipolar personality. Ichijo took Shiki's hard member into his mouth in mouth. Shiki arched his back in pleasure. Ichijo shoved three fingers into his face, as he continued to deep-throat Shiki's now weeping member. Shiki licked his lips before taking in the three digits into his hot mouth. He suck them harshly, getting them as wet as he could knowing what they would be later used for. He moaned as Ichijo took them back, and stuck one finger into his twitching entrance. Shiki moaned as he felt the intruding finger push against his inside. Ichijo skillfully keeping perfect pace as he both pumped the now two digits and continued to suck his lover off. Shiki was shivering out of control now, as he felt the final third fingers enter him. His mouth shoot open into a soundless scream of pleasure as Ichijo found his sweet spot. The pleasure was too much as he shot his cum into Ichijo's mouth.

Ichijo smirk as he drank the cum, he looked at the erotic face that Shiki had on and felt his already hard erection harden.

"Senri your face is a real turn-on"

Shiki blushed and tried to hide his face, but found it difficult with his hands tied. He turned his attention back to his lover as he heard a shuffling noise. Ichijo pulled out a small container of lube. Smirking he quickly took off his shirt and pants, he began to stroke Shiki slowly, to get his limp length up. Taking off his boxers he lubed up his large cock, then positioning it into Shiki's entrance slowly pushed in. Shiki began to moan again withering in the pleasure. Once Ichijo was completely inside him, Shiki began to move his hips in a signal to continue. Ichijo didn't hesitate as he began to thrust into Shiki.

"So…AH…big…" Shiki moaned out, panting out heavily. Ichijo began to pick up spead once he found Shiki's sweetspot once again. He continued to ram into his lover as Shiki let out silent screams of pleasure. Thrusting in and out the two lovers came at once both calling each other name out. Riding out the last bit of the orgasm Ichijo relaxed onto Shiki.

"Senri…"

Shiki looked down, still trying to catch his breath, into Ichijo's eyes, glowing red eyes focused lustfully onto Shiki.

"Senri" the rough whisper came again.

Shiki understanding almost immediately, nodded. Ichijo pulled himself up to Shiki's neck. While he nuzzled the flesh he untied Shiki's hands, which instinctually went to the top of Ichijo's head. Ichijo nuzzled Shiki's neck once more before puncturing the flesh with his fangs. Shiki gasped as he felt the substance running from the wound be lapped up into Ichijo's mouth. Shiki tightened his grip as Ichijo continue to, skillfully, drink his blood not a drop falling onto his sheets. Shiki sulked at the idea that Ichijo could do that so easily, he had offended wondered how many human's or vampire's blood did he have to drink to be able to do that. He felt Ichijo slow down and lick the wound gently stopping the flow of blood. Ichijo's head fell onto Shiki's chest, breathing heavily. Shiki continuously stroked Ichijo's head, as his eyes returned to their normal state.

"Gomen…" he whispered. Shiki yawned as he pushed himself into Ichijo's arms.

"Daijoobu" he snuggled into his boyfriend's chest once more before drifting to sleep.

-Before Sunset-

Ichijo watched as Shiki bit his left index finger causing a blood whip to form, turning the level E to dust.

"So sleepy" Shiki rubbed his eye. Ichijo watched his lover's antics and he realized once more the seriousness of what his grandfather was gonna do. He wrapped his arms around Shiki's waist and buried his face into his neck

"Gomen…," he whispered.

"Takuma?" Shiki whispered back he felt Ichijo's hand pull back. He turned around to find Ichijo's back faced to him.

" I won't let anyone hurt you," he walked off leaving a confused Shiki behind.


End file.
